Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an expandable structure that is partially anchored and expandable to increase interior space and thereby form a vendor space for the sale of food items and/or other products or services.
Description of the Related Art
Vendor spaces or kiosks that are located in outdoor locations and/or in unsecured areas are conventionally constructed with fixed walls and a fixed covering (ceiling) to provide a semi-enclosed work space. The advantages of such structures include security, protection from the elements, and projecting an image of permanence and professionalism. In addition such structures benefit from the association with a particular location. Permanent retail or service distribution structures have been widely used throughout the world. Experience has shown, however, that such structures suffer from several significant drawbacks.
In congested urban areas or areas where real estate and physical space is limited, permanent structures may occupy a significant amount of valuable real estate. Permanent structures occupy this real estate on a 24 hour basis even at times when the structure is not open or actively engaged in business. This drawback is associated with all retail locations that have regular opening and closing times.
The problems related to permanent occupancy of real estate are especially acute in public areas where political, governmental or sociological factors disfavor reserving space for private business enterprises. In order to counter these effects, some vendors have utilized mobile vendor devices such as food carts that can be easily moved to different locations and do not permanently occupy real estate in public areas. Mobile vendor devices such as food carts and “pop up” retail outlets are disadvantaged by the costs associated with making such retail sales points mobile or movable. Additionally, such mobile vendor devices, movable retail vendor store fronts, “pop ups” and/or vending points are typically small and accommodate only a single employee or retail representative. These drawbacks limit the productivity and customer service capability of conventional mobile vendor structures, mobile vendor devices and “pop ups” sales points.